The Silent Ones: Marchen Awakens Romance
by kura-permanenthiatus
Summary: They talk through their eyes and keep their relationship a secret. No one else must be included, its their love and only them X Alviss x Dorothy or AlDoro X Inspired by Conversations by Werewolf of Fire.


_The Silent Ones - Inspired by Conversations_

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN MAR. this story is inspired by conversations by Werewolf of Fire. (:  
**me: **I think, for now, I'm giving up on SFA until I can think of a flowing plot -.-  
**Alviss: **(sarcastically) Hooray.  
**me:** BUT... its time for another Alviss paring.  
**Alviss:** (loses his cool) WTF???????????????  
**me:** and it will be someone! xD

* * *

(based on the final battle from the BOOK) "Winner, Jack of MAR! Who will be next?" screamed the tiny purple dinosaur-like creature, Pozun. He waved his little flag.  
Alviss hesitated for a moment. _Since no one wants to go, I will,_ he thought as he stepped onto the platform. "Come on out, Rolan, let's have a rematch."  
At the side of his eye, Alviss could spot a certain pink-haired witch perfectly. Her eyes travelled up his body to meet his. They were full of worry for the aquamarine-eyed teen. _Are you sure it will be alright?_ her eyes were plainly asking him. Alviss sighed silently at her worries, before opening his eyes defiantly. _I will be fine, it will be ok, trust me._  
Dorothy caught the message from where she was. _Even so, I will worry._ She held her hands together in a silent prayer. _Please be safe.  
_Rolan, the warrior with a kind, ever smiling face, obliged Alviss's call.  
Cries of "he called him out!" and "that's the only opponent Alviss ever lost to!" rang in the air. A surge of irritation passed through Dorothy. _He is up there, risking his safety and his life, and all you can say is he called him out?  
_Beside her, unaware of the silent anger of Dorothy, a blonde-haired spiky teen shouted, "This time, Alviss will win!" Dorothy felt like whipping out her Zephyrus Broom and whacking Ginta with it. It seemed like only she was worrying for Alviss's safety. True, that knight Rolan looked all innocent with absolutely zero skill on the battlefield, but once he started fighting, Rolan was a extremely tough and difficult opponent.  
Pozun started the match. "This is the second match of the final battle! From MAR, Alviss! From Chess Pieces, Rolan! Match, begin!"  
Immediately, Rolan summoned numerous stone cubes. "Dodge this," he said and a no-nonsense tone. _So, he's not taking me lightly,_ thought Alviss as the stone cubes flew at him. Alviss leaned from side to side, dodging all the stone cubes with ease.  
With a 'don't-take-me-for-a-fool' look, he asked Rolan "Is that all?"  
"Your movements are completely different, you have changed a lot. Now, why don't we try this?" Rolan replied, smiling. He activated a sword-like ARM. "Rapier Whip."  
"A weapon?" asked Alviss cautiously as he summoned his guardian arm, 13 Totem Pole, in its rod form.  
With that irritating smile, Rolan shouted over the commotion, "Ready! Get set... go!" At 'go'; Rolan unleashed his rapier whip without moving from his spot. Alviss was not prepared; the whip hit him on his shoulder. Now he knew better, it wasn't a sword, as it looked like, but was a whip with explosive properties.  
Dorothy looked anxiously at Alviss. Her ruby-red eyes followed Alviss's every move. _Are you alright?_ She asked silently, not taking her eyes off Alviss. His head swerved slightly to face her. _Please, do not worry._ But Dorothy knew she would worry. Even if Alviss, her Alviss, did win the battle, his time was running out as his Zombie Tattoo was spreading fast. And Dorothy knew, when the day came for Alviss to become a zombie, Alviss would not hesitate to take his own life. She dreaded that day as much as she dreaded the day she had to kill Diana; Alviss and Diana both meant the world to her. Ginta? He was just a passing fancy. She now only cared for him as an older sister. But Alviss was different - from the first day they actually talked to each other, face to face, she had became more and more attracted to the mysterious blue haired teen, with the sad aquamarine blue eyes. She wanted to lift his burden, erase the sadness out of his eyes. But, as for now, all she could do was to wait.  
While Alviss was distracted slightly by Dorothy, Rolan took the chance to lash out with his rapier whip again and again.  
Dorothy mentally slapped herself; she promised herself that she would save her questions for later.  
Rolan smugly addressed Alviss, "I'll take my time, okay?" But he was not prepared for Alviss's determination; Alviss reached out and grabbed the rapier whip with his only bare hand.  
With a defiant look in his eye, Alviss said, "I do intend to help save Snow!" With that, he broke Rapier Whip as easily as it was made of glass, shattering the ARM completely.  
Rolan was stunned for a moment, before regaining the smile on his face. "You broke Rapier Whip. You're quite a bother..."  
Dorothy knew most girls would be jealous if they heard their love utter someone else's name. But not her, as she knew Alviss cared for Snow as he would care for her if she was a little sister.  
Alviss carried on, "I don't have much time left, let alone save Snow. This Zombie Tattoo has nearly covered me entirely."  
Rolan, being the Phantom-worshipper he was, answered, "You should be happy about that! Soon, you will be the same as Phantom! I still have a while to go, and I'm rather jealous of you."  
Alviss's anger took over as he summoned his 13 Totem Pole ARM in its original form. "Cut the crap!" he shouted angrily as he sent the poles after Rolan.  
Rolan, having his fast reflexes and agility, dodged all the poles easily. "I'm," he said while dodging every attack, "not dishing you anything. In fact, I'm quite serious. With that Zombie Tattoo, you can obtain eternal life, right? You won't grow old either. Just. Like. Phantom." Rolan said the last three words forcefully, as if he was trying to provoke Alviss.  
If he was, it most certainly worked. Alviss was all worked up, and he shouted back angrily, "Not everyone wants something like that! Do you really want to become a living corpse Rolan?!? High Speed 13 Totem Pole!" It worked, the pole struck Rolan square on his shoulder. "A life that ends still has meaning for those who wish to be with people who are precious to them." However, the words were not directed completely to Rolan, they had a hidden meaning that Dorothy, and only Dorothy, could catch.  
Those words struck Dorothy in the stomach. Now she knew why Alviss did not want the completion of the Zombie Tattoo; he did not want to lose what was precious to him. But, as the deadline drew closer, Alviss did not weaken his belief in either banishing the Zombie Tattoo or die, as most people by then would resign to their fate, but instead, the deadline strengthened his already strong belief. Dorothy knew she couldn't change his mind, but she could support him in his dark fate. _Ganbatne, Alviss-kun..._  
"You're wrong," continued Rolan. "Why not be with those you love forever?! Walk the path of life with them for all eternity? Come on, Alviss, let us both live forever."  
Without hesitation, Alviss replied, "no thanks, I do not intend on walking the same path as Phantom."  
But Rolan was being difficult. "I do not understand...once you attain immortality, you will also be freed... from the grief of your loved ones dying."  
Dorothy saw the impact of those words on Alviss; he was having a flashback, no doubt of his friends from the Cross-Guards. She stared straight into his back, wishing with all her might that he would get her message_. Stay strong, Alviss. Don't give up... not yet_... She could sense Rolan's magical power increasing, but what could she do?  
"And I shall fight until you understand. Alies D' Angel..." He said as the feather-like thing on Rolan's shoulder grew into a pair of massive wings.  
In an instant, Dorothy knew - those wings were not just for flight, they were also weapons. _Watch out Alviss!  
_With the same tone of voice, Rolan stated, "Strike him." A stream of razor-sharp feathers was shot out from the pair of wings directly to Alviss.  
Rolan was fast, but Alviss was faster - he immediately summoned the ring weapon arm, Guardess. The feathers bounced off the shield, leaving Alviss unscathed. "You're wrong, Rolan," spoke Alviss quietly. Rolan opened his eyes slightly in shock. Alviss continued. "Sure, it's sad when someone precious to you dies. But, human beings can create and foster new life. How can you trade that," Alviss's voice rose in volume, "for wandering aimlessly through eternity?" By that time, Alviss was shouting at Rolan.  
Rolan waited for Alviss to be done speaking, before he replied. "You cannot understand. My parents died when I was so young, and I struggled to survive... I was all alone. Phantom..." Rolan's voice had a slight sonly love in it, "is all I have."  
In a flash, totem poles exploded from the ground. "Phantom is insane!" screamed Alviss, who was getting angrier and angrier. "Why can't you realise that?!?" The totem poles split into pieces and crushed Rolan into the ground. All around, spectators were in awe.  
Well, Dorothy, she was not really awed, but was more in the 'I-want-that-arm-its-so-cool' mode. She had a sly smile on her face, which was aimed at Alviss's back. Alviss had an anime sweatdrop going down his head. _Nya, its mine Dorothy._ Dorothy frowned. She partially could imagine Alviss sticking his tongue out at her. _Hmph, you don't have to be that insulting... _Alviss sighed mentally. He had to watch what he said carefully, not wanting to anger the sorceress. _I don't mean it that way. After the war games, you can borrow it if you want... _Dorothy laughed mentally. It was so easy to curl Alviss around her little finger.  
When the smoke around the area the totem poles crushed cleared up, one could see a partially injured Rolan standing at the other side of the arena. Rolan stood up straight, before smiling. "Even so, Alviss... Phantom is all I have." _Strange, _thought Alviss. _Did that smile... look sad?_  
While Alviss was trying to decipher his own question, Rolan muttered a magic spell while holding a strange arm, which pendant looked like bell, just that it had a sword in the middle. Rolan looked up at Alviss, and asked a question. "Do you treasure anything more than your own life?  
Alviss replied instantly. "I do.. and that's peace for MaR heaven!"  
Again, Rolan had that strange sad smile on his face. "For me... it's Phantom."  
Alviss started shouting at Rolan. "It isn't love that Phantom bestows on you! Its chains... for eternity!"  
But what Alviss said apparently had no effect on Rolan. "I do not care... if they are chains..."  
With that sentence, Rolan summoned his final arm - a guardian by the name of Cockatrice. It was in the shape of a large bird, and looked quite rare to Dorothy. In fact, all of the arms Rolan used looked rare to Dorothy. She wanted them, wanted to take them and return it to Caldia.  
Rolan continued speaking. "I am so afraid of being alone... both in life and death..."  
With that, Cockatrice opened its mouth and shot out a grey-coloured blast. It missed Alviss partially, except on his left shoulder and leg. Dorothy could feel it; Alviss was summoning the energy for his ultimate arm. "Human beings are all the same, Rolan..." with that, Alviss summoned his arm, A Baoa Qu. The monstrous guardian opened its one single eye wide, trapping Rolan and Cockatrice in one big pink bubble. By this time, Rolan was panicking - he knew there was no way he could win. "Oh - oh no!!" Rolan cursed at his stupidity for forgetting that Alviss had this powerful arm.  
Alviss turned away from Rolan. He spoke to Rolan, but ensured there was no eye contact between them. "Maybe, Rolan, if you had met Danna instead of Phantom, we could have walked the same path." With that, Alviss closed his eyes , willing A Baoa Qu to burst the bubble. It burst with a loud boom, exploded Cockatrice and breaking the arm altogether, rendering Alviss free to move. Rolan fell down to the ground, injured and unable to move. Using the last of his strength, he muttered, "...Ph...an...t..." before fainting.  
Pozun declared Alviss as the winner just as the aquamarine-eyed teen walked off the arena. Aloud, Alan wondered what everybody was wondering. "Alviss dreads becoming a zombie with all his heart. When that day comes, would he choose death over eternal life?"  
Alviss and Dorothy ignored the question, even though that was the question she had been wondering, even since she saw his sad blue eyes. Instead, both of them were deep in a mental conversation, even though they were not facing each other. _You did well, Alviss-kun, _Dorothy thought while hugging Alviss mentally. _Thanks, Dorothy-chan, _replied Alviss while hugging her back mentally.  
On the other side of the arena, the mysterious knight named Chimera stepped up onto the raised platform. _I guess its my turn, _thought Dorothy as she readied herself for battle. _Oh, Dorothy? _Thought Alviss, stopping Dorothy in her tracks. _Yes, Alviss?  
__Just... be careful. _  
_I will._ With that, Dorothy approached the stage, smiling to herself. Thinking about her relationship with Alviss, she knew that this relationship, this secret was for them to keep, and only them. There was no need for anyone else. She knew that Alviss would support her, and in turn she would aid him in his time of need. For this was what love meant.

* * *

**me: **Ok, I loved this story.  
**Reg **is my beta-er, thanks Reg anee-chan! (:  
**me: **someone please tell me if I should continue this or make it oneshot !  
**Reg:** I loved this story!  
**me:** Oo


End file.
